


Can You Carry What You Have Stolen?

by boyofscissors



Series: Do Not Test Me [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Depressing, I need help, Poetry, References to Depression, Sad, Short work, Slam Poetry, Social Anxiety, blame, like really bad, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyofscissors/pseuds/boyofscissors
Summary: Can you bare?





	Can You Carry What You Have Stolen?

Laughter will die,

But I shall live.

You will lie,

But yet again, you will run.

 

No one asks, they only take.

They think no one can see,

Once they brake,

Only one can thrive,

And that shall be I.

 

Can you bare what you have fought?

Can you think what you have taught?

Can you figure out that tonight,

I shall take what I ought.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short, quick poem I made. My autism and depression and anxiety has been a bit bad, so I might not update for a while, or it will be staggered.


End file.
